


Tarnish

by nukabrola



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukabrola/pseuds/nukabrola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Asphyxiate: Verb.</p>
<p>To choke, suffocate, or smother. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarnish

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally, this was posted on my tumblr at, like, 5 am after a long session of crying over these dumbasses. Lmao. Decided I'd put it up here.

[ **Asphyxiate** : _Verb._

To choke, suffocate, or smother. ]

Maine’s vocal chords are tarnished.

Breathe in - Sigma is racing, pacing, in the back of his mind.

_One second. Two point five million blood cells are born. Heart pumps. Blood circulates. Thump. No prefix of “ba-” the heart is a muscle a machine not an artistic visionary it beats on time it is a clock in which only the second hand matters-_

Breathe out - Calculations are being forced in and out and in and out and Maine. Who cannot speak. 

_One second. Two million blood cells die. Heart pumps. Blood circulates. Lungs contract and relax. Rattle. The lungs are a muscle that is vital to all functions in a human body._

Suffer in silence. Project Freelancer. Once upon a time, those two terms were not synonymous. The hole in his head is starting to grow and engulf his consciousness in flames, and fear is once again Maine’s shadow.

_The heart pumps._

Breathe In.

_Procedure:_

_Safety off_

Breathe out.

_Pull the hammer back_

Breathe In.

_Aim_

Breathe out.

_Fire._

There are things he wishes he would have said before he couldn’t anymore. Things that only belonged to him and another set of ears, a shock of blond hair. Hell, he could have even considered the lithe one that was not yet jaded (it’s only a matter of time) a lover. But there is no love within the Mother of Invention. Only twisted mirrors of something that could have, once, resembled affection, caring, for the right person. However, Maine.

Maine is no longer to be a person, but a gun.

Sigma Confirms.

Meta.


End file.
